<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TSV】小狗 by SQ_2AmOP_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049781">【TSV】小狗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQ_2AmOP_13/pseuds/SQ_2AmOP_13'>SQ_2AmOP_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQ_2AmOP_13/pseuds/SQ_2AmOP_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>老爷B x 小狗E<br/>诡异的架空世界观<br/>传统艺能BEB互攻，BE和EB都有，本篇上BE实质性描写，下里会有EB的实质性描写，更多详情请看notes，俺是真的不会在ao3里打tag（挠头<br/>第一人称警告</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TSV】小狗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Attention：药物滥用、Hurt/Comfort、奇怪的治疗方法，应该没用、诡异的世界观、阿E阿B曾经提及、诡异世界观下的纯情恋爱、他们的肉体很缠绵他们的感情很纯洁（？<br/>老爷B x 小狗E<br/>不是musician gang，所有和小提琴有关的基本都是瞎写的，sacrilegious警告<br/>传统艺能BEB互攻，BE和EB都有，本篇BE实质性描写，下里会有EB的实质性描写，很诡异地好像即泥了B也泥了E）<br/>很诡异的甜文，我写得high过头了感觉（写完后补充，我确实high过头了！！<br/>感谢您的观看</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我买了一只小狗。<br/>
很可怜的小狗，前主人对他做了很多过分的事情，我看到他的时候他白花花的皮毛上甚至秃了一块，很丑陋，又难看，蜿蜒在白净的腰肢上，像是一个突兀的错误。<br/>
养狗人谄媚地对我说这是只“老狗”了，经验丰富，适合看家，也可以替你舔鸡巴，我开玩笑说那他舔了多少根鸡巴呢？养狗人迟疑了一下，居然回答了，“他只跟过一个主人。”<br/>
一个主人？这个回答突然让我心里火起，那为什么又把他丢了？<br/>
“这我也不知道啊老爷，”养狗人像是和我聊起了八卦，突然兴奋起来，“要我说这家人也是够离谱的，那男仆把这条狗送过来的时候说什么给他最差的就行了，他很好养活，我还以为是条劣等犬咧。结果虽然怕人得很，但是很健康，而且无论是做人还是做狗的能力都很强的咧，而且他居然还会拉——那叫什么，小，弟琴？”<br/>
小提琴。我在心里想，这都丢？<br/>
带我去看看。我指示养狗人，对方大概觉得终于有戏，脸上的谄媚更深了，几乎让我发笑，他还没有发现这只是那个大户人家惩罚这只小狗的一个游戏吗？<br/>
那个人家的老爷根本不想丢掉这条小狗，这只是一个恶意的惩罚罢了，过了主人“生气”的时候，他们就会换个人把他赎回来。<br/>
这大概也不是第一次了，当我站定在笼子前看着那条小狗疲惫的眼神时想着，他也知道，这只是个恶趣味的“玩笑”，但…无知的养狗人和这条狗疲惫的眼神告诉我，我有机会，而那位“主人”玩脱了。<br/>
“多少钱？”我问。</p><p>我的猜测没错，我的小狗——现在他是我的了——他沉默地跟着我回了家，进了家门我想把他交给管家，结果他先开口了，“…这位老爷，我需要烙您的家徽吗？”<br/>
我从没养过狗，事实上我并不喜欢宠物，在这块土地上我还是更习惯和人打交道，“狗”算人吗？大多数时候还是不算吧，毕竟大多数人选择做狗也就是选择了那条不被当做人看待的路，那又何必把他们当做人呢？<br/>
但是这条狗似乎不太一样。我把外衣交给管家，居高临下地看他，摩挲他的下巴，他温顺地交出自己的咽喉和脖颈，实在是条好狗。我感慨，完美的家教、顺从却不卑躬屈膝、但是，我收回手，就这样一条完美的狗，居然还是被丢了，不知道这算不算他的人生最大的笑话。<br/>
“你烙过印吗？”我问。<br/>
“...没有。”他垂着眉眼，却并没有低下头，喉结上下蠕动，他很紧张。<br/>
“那也不用了，我没打算留你，我大概也留不住。”我只是觉得好玩，事实上我见过他，但他大概不记得了，毕竟他们大多数没办法直视我们，而只是看人的裤子的话——大概没办法把人认出来，这也是我买他回来的原因之一，我有些好奇他的“前”主人能做到哪个地步，而他...又能做到哪个地步。<br/>
归根结底只是我的一点恶趣味罢了。<br/>
我越想越觉得兴趣寥寥，摆摆手让管家把人带下去，反正又不缺这口饭吃，权当我又一次一时兴起罢了，反正一条狗而已，就算到时候有人上门来领也不敢对我说什么的。</p><p>我后来很快就把这事忘了，事实上我是第二天就忘了这事，人太忙就是有这样的。外人都说我是皇帝最宠幸的权臣，但拜托，权臣可是很忙的好吗，我每天光是看人砍头都看得头疼，皇帝要不给我点权力我是绝对不会干的，我还没那么效忠他，毕竟老天，他的小提琴拉得可真是太烂了，就不应该学小提琴。亏他的老师还是Ray，Ray的小提琴拉得可比他好太多——太多太多了。<br/>
而且，我真的很讨厌穿蕾丝。很讨厌很讨厌。<br/>
我们的皇帝陛下大概是个有些怪癖的男人，从他纵情声色豢养五十多条狗就可以看得出来。他酷爱给自己的狗穿蕾丝，无论是男的还是女的，所以全国上下都因为这一诡异的癖好而兴起了一股穿蕾丝的风潮，恨不得把整个集市的蕾丝都堆在自己身上。我小时候上一任皇帝是没有这个癖好的，我记得很清楚在我小时候无论是我还是父亲母亲的身上都没有一根蕾丝，我恨不得活在上个年代，这样也能免去我穿蕾丝的恐怖故事。可惜我不能，更可惜我是个每天要出现在皇帝面前的人，所以虽然我已经尽量避免更多的蕾丝，我依旧不可避免的在我的领口袖口甚至内衬都装饰了不同颜色的蕾丝，然而即使是这样，皇帝依旧每天都在对我阴阳怪气地说，哦Brett，你身上的蕾丝实在太少了，看看其他人吧！我耷拉着脸和他说话，不想理他，说实话我真的很不想每天都要去见他，但是——<br/>
如果我每天去皇宫里，我就可以和我喜欢的Hilary站在！一起！她就站在宫廷乐师的身边，偶尔碰到我的眼睛时还会冲我眨眨眼。<br/>
这在我小时候是绝对没办法想象的事情。说实话在我最开始学习小提琴的时候，我并没有那么喜欢它。拜我们尊敬的皇帝陛下所赐，哦他不喜欢小提琴，当然，但是他亲爱的母亲，也就是如今这个依旧掌握着宫廷、并且赐予我比父亲更大权柄的女人喜欢，所以他不得不喜欢，甚至跟随Ray学习小提琴，至今仍是。所以毫无意外，这项乐器成为了贵族之间争相学习的华丽用具，在学习到这项美丽的乐器之前我就已经听了太多太多的贵族们锯木头的声音了，所以当我也必须开始学习小提琴的时候，我得说我并不喜欢它。<br/>
但是Hilary改变了这一切，她是来自异国的小提琴家，如今只不过受聘于皇室而长年居住在这里，她带来了完全不一样的小提琴演奏，用两个小时就完全疯狂地改变了了我的想法。我至今仍记得在演奏会之后父亲带我去见她，她注视着小提琴的眼神就像是她的恋人，从那一刻起，小提琴也成为了我的恋人。我疯狂地爱上了她，爱上了小提琴，拜倒在她的石榴裙下。<br/>
Hilary就是我年轻时最喜欢的独奏家，直到现在在我学习了二十年的小提琴，接受过系统的音乐教育之后大概仍是其中之一，即使我们现在甚至可以谈天说地，视彼此为音乐道路上的伙伴，我仍无法抹去内心的尊敬与崇拜之情。以至于当我知道她受雇于皇室要久居于此之后，Brett Yang，贵族中的异类、无情的刽子手和皇室锋利的刀成了皇宫的常客，就连“那位女士”闻言都露出吃惊的表情——不，她才不吃惊。她故意的。<br/>
总而言之我很快忘了Eddy——无家可归的可怜小狗——的事情，毕竟我可是很忙的，所以当我听到花园的角落里传来小提琴的声音时我甚至以为是我最近过于伤感于Hilary就要离开这件事而产生的幻觉。哦，拜托，谁会记得这么小的事呢。</p><p>我再一次记起Eddy的时机非常巧妙，Hilary一年的工作即将结束准备回国，我也忙于工作而有很长的一段时间没有碰过我的小提琴，甚至Ray的好几次音乐沙龙我都用各种理由推辞了，他大概知道我忙，后来也就没再邀请我去。Eddy在城堡的角落拉巴赫，以一种我绝不会用的方式，后来想想可能是上天都要我们相遇：那天正值午后，阳光明媚气温适宜，他穿着仆人的粗布衣服，身边坐着有男有女，大概都是仆人，或站或坐，有的闭起眼睛有的遥望远方，不远处的花匠正在栽种我母亲最喜欢的玫瑰，都不时往这边望来。有一瞬间我觉得我被迷住了，被小提琴，也被Eddy，他凌乱的棕发在阳光下闪闪发光，垂首拉出旋律的时候皱紧的眉头甚至称得上性感，认真的模样好像他并不只是在忙碌的闲暇时刻为这些甚至不懂音乐的人们拉上一曲，而是站在音乐厅里，作为唯一的演奏家。<br/>
这到底是音乐的魅力还是人的魅力？我有些迷惑，但不能否认的是Eddy在这一刻对我充满了吸引力，以至于当他因过大的动作转身终于抬眼看到我时，我在他棕色的眼瞳中看到了旋涡与幻境，那一刻我以为我会沉下去。<br/>
但我很快醒来了，因为Eddy放过了我——他停下了演奏，那深邃的一眼就像是我突然窥视到的Eddy的内心一角，戛然而止。在场所有的人都为这乐声骤停而惊醒，于是所有人都随着演奏家的目光看向了我。<br/>
我得说，虽然我是所谓的“老爷”，但我并没有真的把我当做贵族中的一员。这些聚集在这里的仆人们大多不是看着我长大就是跟着我长大，很多人我虽然叫不出他们的名字但是我叫得出他们父母的名字。就像不远处的花匠，他们一家三代都住在庄园里，即使母亲搬走而我对花园并没有多少兴趣我都没有辞退他，我觉得这里对于他们而言大概甚至比我更把这里当做一个家，而我没有把任何人赶出家园的权力。而当所有人的目光都聚集在我身上时，我甚至感到自己是个外来者，而不是这个家里的主人，而且我实在不习惯这样万众瞩目的场合，所以我转身跑了。<br/>
后面有人在叫“老爷”，但我没敢回头，两步并三步回到城堡里，就像是外面有一千个人在追我，不，甚至更可怕。管家经过时惊讶的声音让我惊醒，“您还好吗？需要我叫医生吗？”我出了满身的汗。<br/>
后面的人当然没追过来，哦他们怎么敢，但我的确在那一瞬间感受到了某些安全感，我疲惫地摇摇头，这才想起来刚刚在现场只有拉琴的人我是根本不认识的，此时我又冷静下来了，那把小提琴，不该出现在那儿的。<br/>
管家闻言大吃一惊，这个家里大概只有我是唯一被允许且拥有能力拥有一把小提琴的人，所以我们一下都想到了我的琴，而事实上，当我的理智渐渐回来之后我对那把琴感受到了诡异的熟悉感——我几乎可以确定那把琴就是我的。<br/>
但当我和管家来到琴房的时候我的小提琴并没有失踪，他好好的放在琴盒里，静静地看着我。于是我又感到了迷惑，那个陌生的小提琴手手中的，真的不是我的琴吗？于是我问，最近有什么新人来庄园里吗？<br/>
“如果您说是新的仆人的话，并没有，”管家的回答带了些迟疑，就在我更加疑惑的时候他补充道，“...但是如果不是仆人的话，您还记得您带回来了...一条‘狗’吗？”<br/>
什么？我脑子里混乱的碎片突然被穿成了一根线，没错，养狗人的确和我说过这条狗会小提琴，但我压根没有仔细看过他的脸，事实上我当时是因为他腰上的伤和与身上的伤相比过于完美的手而感到好奇所以才买下了他，我当时认出了他是别人家故意丢出来的狗，如果是受宠的狗的话不应该早就被带走了吗？<br/>
“那位男爵家里隔天其实就来人了，”管家试图用更加文雅的口吻和我解释，但我还是听出了许多轻蔑的意味，“但Eddy——也就是那条狗声称您花了巨款买下了他而且...如果不能偿还他就是...属于您的。”<br/>
属于我的？我几乎要为Eddy的这句话拍手叫好了，我甚至都不知道我多了一条狗，他就这样给我戴了顶高帽子，这下那个不知道从哪儿冒出来的男爵一定以为是我在为Eddy撑腰，转而把对Eddy的恼怒都转向我了，但是他的地位远不及我，甚至都不一定见得到我，而Eddy就这样打了个信息差，利用我忙碌的时刻把自己好好地保护起来了！<br/>
“...所以您？”管家细细地盯我脸上变化万千的神色，大概也没想到只是最底层的狗居然能有这样的胆子，当即竖起眉毛来咬着牙要把他打出去。我觉得好笑，叹了口气把小提琴又小心放回琴盒，站在窗边往下看，倒没想到正好能看到刚刚Eddy拉琴的方向——现在那里除了能看到埋头的花匠已经看不到任何影子了——没必要，他会来找我的。</p><p>所以当我深夜独自在琴房里拉着同样一首巴赫时，我并不奇怪Eddy正站在窗帘后，就那样冷冷地盯着我。他披着一块黑色的斗篷，斜背着他的琴盒，蹲在窗边，从被风吹起的黑布下露出蜜色的小腿，健硕且有力。我感到喉咙发紧，从他戴着兜帽却露出锁骨的样子来看，那块黑布下，他多半也是裸着的。我的食指和大拇指摩挲着，几乎能够感受到那些皮肤在我手底下颤抖的触感，我感到久违的渴望与赤裸的欲望，对着一只傲慢的狗。<br/>
他似乎也看出了我对他的欲望，眼中的惊讶一闪而过。他缓缓放下琴盒——我这个时候才注意到他用布把他包在背上，小心的模样比某些所谓“接受了十几年音乐教育”的贵族看上去倒是更专业，这让我对他更满意了。<br/>
“很抱歉借用了您的名字，先生。”他没有称我的爵位，只是谨慎地称呼我先生，我想他大概也并不知道我的名字，所以我向他自我介绍，“Brett Yang，Brett。”<br/>
他大概对我的名字有印象，这让他更加警惕了，向后微微蜷缩的样子也更像一只受惊的小狗，喉结上下滑动，似乎在思考措辞。我并没有让他主导这对话的想法，直接开口诉说了我的疑惑，“所以你的确会小提琴？”<br/>
“...是的先生。”他老老实实地回答，手下意识去摩挲身边的琴，“...我的家族曾经拥有爵位。”<br/>
果然我在他身上感到的违和都有了解释，这条傲慢又自卑的小狗身上散发着普通的狗身上所没有的那种气息，让人迷惑又让人想打碎，然后抱着他好好安慰，接受他可怜的舔舐，或是表面凶狠地啃噬，他或许会给你留下一些小伤口，却不会真的伤到你，因为他比你自己都怕你真的受伤。我舔了舔嘴唇，月光下，Eddy的身影越发显得单薄，我听到我自己的声音——我想敲碎他，然后再把他拼好。<br/>
于是我就这么做了。在昏暗的月光下，我一把把他扯下来，在他的惊呼中猛地封住他的唇，像是故事里王子遇到公主一样搂住他的腰——好细，然后把他压在钢琴上。<br/>
和我想的一样，那块黑布下不着寸缕，于是我顺势把手探了进去，终于摸到了我梦寐以求的皮肤，带出一连串颤音。我一只手往下，两根指头直接塞进了那个温暖的后穴，拉出一条水痕，擦在他的大腿上，“准备好了？”<br/>
那双白皙修长的手无措地挡在眼前，明明自己也是做好了完全的准备才会来到我面前，但似乎真正要做的时候又浑身都在抖，我把人压在身下后终于感受到了不是我的错觉，这让我有些轻微的不满——Eddy比我高。<br/>
但此时Eddy的腰在我的手下颤抖得不比清晨满含露水的花朵差到哪儿去，他似乎对腰很敏感，我触碰他的乳头时他都没抖得这么厉害，但只是握着他的腰他就一把按在钢琴上，身体都向后供起来，于是我更放肆地去啃咬他的肩头和喉结，留下一串红痕——他那件破旧的仆人衬衫大概是挡不住的。<br/>
四根手指进出得很顺利，我把自己埋进他身体里时Eddy压着声音射了，捂着自己的嘴似乎不敢发出声音惊扰到他人，他的穴肉大概也是很久没有用过了，只是插进去就谄媚地贴上来，一开一合地吸吮，我大概能想起养狗人曾说过的他无论做为人还是作为狗都很好用，倒也是不枉此言。我也许久没做过了，一时间被拉扯得几乎有了想射的感觉，但我并不打算这么轻易地结束，尤其是在Eddy仰着头露出那脸几乎是献祭似的表情后。我想知道他到底能为了“自由”做到哪一步，于是我压着他不让他动，很快我就发现Eddy并不比我想象的要更游刃有余到哪里去，他缩着脖子收紧腰腹试图更快地把我榨出来，但握紧的拳头和再一次渐渐勃起的阴茎都证明他着实享受其中。我并没有把他完全放在钢琴上，所以为了取悦我他只能硬撑着悬在空中，大腿紧紧夹着我，浑身上下的着力点也就是腰腹附近。所以很快他就累了，只能一只手抓着我的衣服，不断吸着气，可怜地望着我，大概也在希望我赶快射出来。<br/>
我又有点怀疑养狗人在诈我，因为只是凭着这点床上功夫Eddy实在算不得一条好狗，但很快我又把这个念头抛在脑后，因为我发现大概没什么人能够真的躲过这张脸的求饶呻吟，“...唔。先生，求您，拜托——啊、”他勃起的阴茎又开始可怜地随着我的撞击而前后摆动，而如果我没射出来他大概也没办法射，这已经是他的下意识反射了，而当他真的可怜兮兮地抱着我求饶，甚至试图亲吻我的颈侧和耳垂只为了尽快结束这场性爱的时候，那些无处释放的肆虐欲望和长期身居上位的压力和烦闷甚至让我疯狂。他紧紧地抓着那块已经没有什么作用的黑布，仰着头不断地吐出那些哀求，赞美我的阴茎和有力的动作，祈求我的怜惜。我没办法把他和下午那个优雅的小提琴手并作一谈，但我的确是感受到了下午同样的人给我的同样的感觉——他的眼睛是旋涡，整个人都是，让我对他产生好奇的同时，把我不断地往深处拉，像一个疯狂的旅人寻找清甜的绿洲。<br/>
我想知道Eddy到底说了几分实话，因为看上去我像是要把他搞疯了。他的前端不断吐着前液，但就是没办法射出来，而后穴也不知道是他自己弄的东西还是自己分泌的液体，水声作响的声音越来越大，而那些原本只是分布在他腰上的粉红色就像是疯涨的枯草一样蔓延了他的全身，让我心痒难耐的同时几乎以要咬掉他耳朵的力度在小提琴手敏感的耳廓上留下深深的牙印——他猛地往后仰头，但还是没有射出来，哦，可怜的小狗，只有主人的精液能喂饱你吗？<br/>
“先生，求你、求你...”他几乎是被操失神了，眼睛里的水渍不断地往下滑，掉在他的脖颈里，被我舔掉。他夹得太紧了，而且说实话“先生”这个称呼甚至比平时他人称我的爵位更让我兴趣盎然，我被他迷晕了，或许是那首久违的巴赫让我头晕，又或许是他绞紧的后穴，但总之在这一刻我终于承认了养狗人的说法——Eddy太棒了。<br/>
终于把自己送上高潮之后我在他胸口喘着粗气，他浑身湿透了，上下都在流水，但当我不小心碰到他还没有射的阴茎时整个人又猛地一颤，我原以为他们是被训练成这样的身体反应，但Eddy似乎不是，他被我操上了干性高潮，但却还是射不出来，即使那根阴茎发红鼓胀得像是要坏了。<br/>
我开始感受到一丝诡异，但Eddy已经在我怀里几乎要失去知觉了，于是我试图帮他——天，我的手除了自己的阴茎之外大概没碰过任何人的东西。但是Eddy制止了我，他的声音几乎不像是做了一场爱，而是被货车碾过一样，嗓音支离破碎，浑身发抖像是要碎掉的模样。那丝诡异越发地清晰，有什么东西不断在我脑海里闪过，但却不能连成一根有逻辑的线。Eddy制止了我，示意我拔出来，而就算是我再小心地动作他都不由得流出更多的呻吟，几乎让我迷惑了——这是正常的做爱后的反应吗？<br/>
“...我并不知道您能不能接受我这样的道歉，先生。”他用黑布随便擦了几下，声音闷闷的，“但如果您接受了，我很喜欢您的庄园，我想留下——只是作为一个仆人都可以。”<br/>
我很清楚Eddy为什么而来，但当他说完之后还是多少有一丝愤怒，但下午的那首巴赫此刻又流进了我的耳朵里，我听过无数的巴赫，听过无数的人拉小提琴，只有这一次，唯一一次我有这样的感觉——我喜欢他的小提琴。我想认识他。只是为了这一个感觉我就可以原谅他所有的无礼，更何况我本就不能左右他人的意志——就算我是一个贵族老爷，而Eddy只是一条狗。<br/>
“当然。”我能感觉到我的声音沉了下来，“你是属于你自己的。”<br/>
Eddy听到这句话大概很高兴，他甚至轻轻抱了我一下，不好意思地说了声谢谢您，我突然很想听他叫我名字的样子，大概是嘴角上扬眉眼弯弯的模样，会像是他的小提琴一样美好，一想到以后可能没办法再听到如此符合心意的琴声了我突然有些失落，但Eddy会一直在我的庄园里这个想法让我一下又振奋起来，我想我们大概会成为朋友——只是小提琴就好了。<br/>
我那时并没有意识到这个想法对于一个帝国的刽子手到底有多骇人听闻——和一只帝国最底层的狗成为朋友？但即使是在之后我都不曾对这个想法有过丝毫后悔，我相信人们手中的音乐，那不仅仅是手里的，也是心里的，所以我礼貌地询问他要不要用浴室，琴房里就有，Eddy大概也没被这样对待过，脸上又露出了薄红——他真的很容易脸红，笑着拒绝了我。</p><p>他是从隔壁爬过来的——我看了看从地面到琴房的高度，坚决拒绝了这个请求，表示我可以先离开然后他躲到后半夜守夜的仆人们都快睡着时再走。他看上去感动得要哭了，泪眼汪汪的模样让我有些失笑，而就在我即将转身离开的一瞬间，Eddy突然拉住了我的衣袖，我疑惑地看他，他则是像是下定了某些决心的模样，抱着自己的琴盒小心打开，架上肩托——我意识到他要给我拉些什么，这让我的心跳几乎瞬间停跳了几拍——<br/>
西贝柳斯第二乐章。<br/>
我并不熟悉这个作曲家，但月光下Eddy凄美的音符几乎让我瞬间沦陷在了他夹紧的眉头间。那些旋律、音符、和弦抖落在星辰之间月光之下，被薄薄的夜色笼罩了一层神秘的色彩，当他拉到激动的时候我几乎能看到他手腕上的青筋都崩紧，脖颈的弧度拉满，这是一个小提琴手最美的时刻——他倾注了所有的感情与力量，只为和那一首乐曲共鸣，回到那些作曲家谱写这些音符的时刻。他把自己人生所有的时刻浸入这些旋律，带着我，他唯一的观众，走进他，也走进这首曲子。<br/>
他拉完我才发现我居然哭了。多可笑，我自己都不知道我已经有多少年没有被这样的情感所浇灌，仿佛在我枯萎的玫瑰花田上用心血浇出一朵幼芽。我掉落的泪珠滚在那些皇帝所喜欢的蕾丝花边上，几乎像是把这些人造的花茎烫死了，他没比我好到哪里去，我只是哭，他却是满头大汗，并不比刚刚看上去要轻松几分，我心中的怜惜简直达到了顶点，这一刻我大概能为他去死。<br/>
有某种更沉重的感情在我们之间流淌，那显然不属于“老爷”和“狗”，而是某些更平等的、更具有吸引力也更让人沉沦的东西，而那本不应该属于老爷和狗。<br/>
他似乎被这种深沉的感情吓到了，居然转身想跑，我一把抓住他，在看到他憋红了的脸后对他郑重地承诺，“我现在还没办法回应...你的这首曲子，一个月以后，我给你拉我最喜欢的曲子。”<br/>
他渐渐平静下来，微笑着点点头，我再也没办法压抑那些被他喂给我的满溢的情感，所有的感情迸发都浇筑在一个拥抱和吻里，我像是回到了十几岁时的青涩模样，悄悄落在他的脸颊上一个很轻的吻——哦相比我们刚才做的事，这简直是九牛一毛。<br/>
Eddy又脸红了。</p><p> </p><p>【TBC】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我特么写high了，我九点开始写搞了8k5我的妈<br/>我家猫睡了三觉了然而我还特么在写，今天的游戏我一个都没上，我要凉）<br/>我真的还蛮喜欢这个故事的，虽然大部分都在瞎几把扯淡事实上巴赫能不能给人初恋的感觉俺真的不知道，非musician gang真的试图把自己所有知道的作曲家拉出来溜，对不起大佬们！（Lingling insurance<br/>以及本篇里没有钢琴和小提琴受到伤害，他们是合上琴做的，俺真的试图往不那么sacrilegious的方向拉了，但还是让您感受到冒犯了我道歉！我跪着道歉！我365无死角道歉！<br/>其实这篇是因为我自己吃药比较多想出来的，很多细节都是边写边完善，然后也不知道为啥好像越写越有点Darcy和Elizabeth的意思了（哎是他俩吗）就傲慢与偏见那两位（其实都是瞎写的，没有贬低任何人的意思，只是设定只是设定（我疯狂求饶<br/>下里面就有被迫嗑药结果生病的小陈和管他三七二十一先他妈硬上再说的羊哥了（？）虽然其实羊也是普通人肯定也有他自己的踌躇犹豫，但在俺的故事里他总是先做再说的那个很坚决的人，可能俺也很想要个羊吧（哭哭<br/>总之差不多就是这样啦，今天是琴琴好好休息的第一天，非常开心！（我好奇怪）感谢您的观看！祝大家身体健康，快乐搞琴！下次不见也没关系！拜拜拜拜（挥手</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>